candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1/Dreamworld (Mobile)
}} This level served as a short tutorial on how the moon scale works. Difficulty *On mobile, it still required the same amount of points of the counterpart of this level, level 1. *There was no difficulty at all.Even only making matches of three for all eight moves gives the player enough points to exceed the two star target score. This is because 8 moves × 60 points per move = 480 points. It was theoretically certain that the player will win this level. Stars Moon Scale The scale colour was always red on the left and blue on the right. Strategy *Make matches and special candies when possible. But even without them, five matches can guarantee at least one star. *It was not hard to reach the required points. Earning More Stars Reason *The presence of five colours made it easy to create special candies. *Since only making matches of three for all eight moves gave the player enough points to exceed the two star target score because 8 moves × 60 points per move = 480 points, a two star score was guaranteed and an additional 20 points for three stars had to be earned through matching of candies. That was also not difficult to obtain because a match will frequently result in cascades. Moreover, there will be at least a match of four or five which in turn gave special candies, further increasing the score. Trivia *This was the first level of Dreamworld. *Unlike the web version, blockers were not introduced in this level. *This level had the fewest spaces available in the entire game (20 spaces), along with Level 2/Dreamworld (Mobile). *If you followed all the steps in the tutorial, it will give you 240 points. The tutorial can be skipped on Android devices by pressing the back button. *This level had fewer colours than its counterpart in Reality. Hence, this was the first five colour level in Dreamworld for mobile (web version has six colours). *This level had more moves than its counterpart in Reality. *This was the first Dreamworld level to have a difficulty of "None". This was one of the 3 only levels that had a difficulty of "None", since it was theoretically impossible to fail under any circumstances unless quitting or using Lollipop Hammers to make Odus fall. *This was the first level whose target score for 3 stars was in the three-digit figure. The second level was level 2 on mobile. *This was the only non-misconfigured Dreamworld level with no moon struck. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 1 tutorial 1 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 1 DR level 1 tutorial 2 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 2 DR level 1 tutorial 3 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 3 DR level 1 tutorial 4 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 4 DR level 1 tutorial 5 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 5 DR level 1 tutorial 6 mobile new colour scheme.png|The level after the tutorial Category:Game openers Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with more moves than its Reality counterpart Category:Levels with fewer candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Tutorial levels Category:Levels with a different HTML5 version